Blue Moon
by Moiraine123
Summary: Bella has fallen out of love with Edward. After confiding in Alice, her world is tipped upside down. Bella is now faced with new choices and a forbidden budding romance. How will she fare? Will she work out her issues or will she stay with her new love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

  
**

_It has been a long time since I have truly loved him..._ Bella thought gloomily. She had been falling out of love with Edward almost from the start. His need for control had escaped her at first but was becoming more and more a fact of her life. She thought that she couldn't live without him. But the harsh reality was she couldn't live without immortality. She'd fallen in love with what she could possibly be. Her vampirism was her true love.

She had been obsessing with how she would tell him. She knew Edward would die tenfold for her; he would risk his life to save their love, he would do all the romantic things she should love about him. Instead she just wanted to be his friend. In her opinion after she was changed, all human emotion left her and was replaced by something else. Everything she thought she wanted while alive; was altered when she was transformed.

Picking a twig off the tree she had been leaning on, Bella squinted into the distance. She was on a girl's day out in the wilderness with Alice, and at the moment Alice was playing far out into the Pacific Ocean. In Bella's opinion, Alice was just showing off her excellent swimming skills. Alice was the main reason why Bella felt her love slipping away from Edward. Bella had always thought her feelings for Alice were those of sisterhood, but as time went by she started to notice Alice in different and more fascinating ways. She began to see the way Alice walked, when she talked,the perfect way her lips moved, the way Alice would flick a strand of hair behind her ear when she was trying to make a point. Bella realized she was incredibly and irrevocably attracted to Alice.

"Bella!" Alice's sing song voice brought Bella back into consciousness. Bella blinked our of her reverie and saw Alice standing in front of her sopping wet. Crossing her arms Alice stared Bella down. "Do you know how long I have been calling you for? And finally I actually had to get out of the water. You are really deaf you know..." Alice snapped her fingers and simply pointed to the towel which was hanging on a branch beside Bella. Smiling, Bella reached over, grabbed the towel and tossed it into Alice's waiting hand.

"Did you have a good swim there Alice?" Bella said teasingly.

Wrapping the towel over her head Alice smirked and replied, "You know the swim would have been a lot more exciting if you actually cared to join me. I thought this was supposed to be a girl's day out, not an Alice day out while Bella sits on the side lines and watches."

Bella had to laugh at that comment. Alice knew Bella hated the water, especially ocean water because it made her skin itch. "Well if you didn't decide to go swimming all the time maybe I would participate in the activities that you planned."

By this time Alice was completely dry and Bella could tell that Alice's had moved on to the next activity she wanted to torture Bella with. Bella had to groan because she knew it would include some running, jumping and maybe some swinging from tree to tree like a monkey. Alice was like Curious George, Jane of Tarzan fame and Tarzan himself rolled into one. She crashed into trees like George of the jungle.

Sitting next to Bella, Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder. "You know Bella, I could think of a million things that would be fun for us to do, and when I say us I really mean me and you; not to just drag you along. But somehow I get the impression that all you want to do is sit here and talk..." If Bella thought Alice was staring her down before, now Alice was watching her like a hawk..Bella found she liked it and was distinctly uneasy all at once.

"Talking would be nice." Bella squeaked. She really couldn't handle the way Alice looked at her. Sometimes Alice made Bella incredibly uncomfortable and this was one of the moments where she just wanted to run away, far away. Yet she couldn't.

Clapping her hands cheerfully Alice stood up and turned to face Bella. "Well in that case I know the perfect place! Come on Bella I know you will love it!"

Groaning for the second time today Bella stood up attentively and took Alice's out stretched hand. Inwardly Bella shuddered, she much rather be holding Alice's hand because they were lovers, not because Alice had a feeling that Bella wasn't happy and she needed some cheering up. If only she knew the real reason why Bella was upset. Bella was sure Alice would either laugh at her or never talk to her again because Edward was like a brother to her, in fact they were family. Bella was relatively new, whereas the rest of the family had been together decades.

As soon as Bella's hand connected with Alice's she was flying through the trees. _Why did Alice have to run so fast_? Bella inwardly cried.

Laughing Alice shouted above the howl of the wind, "Oh Bella don't be such a baby we are almost there!"

Dodging an out stretched branch Bella wasn't so sure.

Then it was over and Bella was leaning against a tree trunk for support because the run had taken the wind out of her.

"Shush Bella you're a vampire, you shouldn't be tired!" Alice danced around her in her usual pixie like manner. Taking her hand once more Alice skipped Bella to the "perfect" place to talk. When Bella could finally catch her breath, she was able to actually look at the place where Alice had taken her to. In truth Alice had impeccable taste in everything. Where she'd taken them now was breath taking. Who would have thought nature could conjure up something so simple yet so beautiful. Where Alice was sitting was on a long ago fallen tree that looked to be a thousand years old before it died. It was covered in emerald green moss that housed hundreds of purple, pink and white wild flowers. The trees that surrounded this majestic fallen tree seemed to have made a perfect circle around it, as if they were paying homage to it's death. The ground in which Bella trod was moss covered and over grown with ferns. Fluttering softly in the air Bella could make out colourful butterflies.

She was speechless, all Bella could do was stare. If it was Edward who'd taken her here Bella would have called this magical place romantic.

Smiling from her perch on the moss covered tree Alice called down to Bella. "Are you going to join me or what?"

Looking up Bella's breath caught in her throat. Alice made this place all the more beautiful. "Coming." Bella whispered. Trudging through the ferns Bella tried very hard not to look at Alice. She feared if she did at this moment her face would give away her true emotions and for Bella that was a thought she found nearly impossible to confront.

Patting a spot beside her Alice smiled as Bella climbed up the trunk. "Come sit hither." Shaking her head at Alice's comment Bella plopped down beside her. "So my dear whatever would you like to talk about that is so important that we can't go tree hopping?"

Bella cringed; she knew this was going to come, and when she got home she was going to sucker punch Edward in the stomach, this reeked of him. Edward, Bella knew, put Alice up to this little talk about undying love. "Well I wanted to talk... I just don't know how to begin."

Alice leaned forward and propped her fist under her chin. "Well Bella you are in a safe place and I am the best person to talk to!" Alice leaned in closer to Bella and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

Bella shifted uncomfortably, and shyly looked down at her lap. She bit her her lower lip and looked at Alice hesitantly. She knew Alice would poke and prod her until she revealed every little detail there was to know about what was bothering her. Bella looked up into Alice's waiting face. Staring at her amber eyes, Bella had a feeling Alice wasn't going to give up without a fight. Breathing out an annoyed sigh Bella mumbled something into her chest in hopes that would prolong the inevitable.

In that instant Alice jabbed Bella in the ribs with such force that if she were human it would have left a hole. The impact had caught Bella off guard and nearly made her fall off the trunk. Catching herself Bella glared at Alice. "Why did you do that for!?" Bella whined.

Putting her finger to her lip Alice smiled wickedly and said, "well if I didn't take action we would be sitting here all day talking about the weather, and nothing would be accomplished!" At that Alice threw up her hands in mock annoyance. "So I am going to ask you again, what -is –it- that- you –would- like -to talk- to- me -about." This time Alice spoke really slowly just in case Bella didn't get it the first time.

Bella rolled her eyes and rubbed her side where Alice had not so so lovingly poked her. "Well I know Edward planned for you to talk to me. And that's why we had this girl's day." Crossing her arms Bella tried to look annoyed, but she couldn't. She was too caught up in how the light seeped through the leaves and reflected off of Alice's skin. It was now late afternoon and even in this weak light Alice still glowed. Peeling her eyes away from Alice's appearance, Bella gulped and looked once more into Alice's waiting eyes.

"Bella, tell me! Spill the beans already!" Alice was now shaking in her usual excitement when she knew she was going to get the scoop on some really hot topic.

Taking in her surroundings, Bella had the feeling that it was going to be now or never. She had to tell Alice. If she waited any longer she had the distinct feeling she would explode. "OK! I will tell you...but I want you to block this memory so that Edward can't read it from your mind." Alice remained silent and continued to look at Bella expectantly. Sighing Bella looked up to the heavens. "Do you ever feel as though there is something missing from your life, er, afterlife."

Alice bounded up and down and clapped her hands. Clearly Alice didn't realize what Bella was about to tell her. Since Alice couldn't see Bella's future any longer, she truly had no idea. She probably thought Bella wanted to try something new and exciting. Unfortunately in Bella's mind Alice was wrong.

"I wanted to tell somebody. Mostly you..." Bella leaned forward and gently plucked one of the wild flowers that had made their home on the fallen tree. Brushing the peddles so she could keep her hands busy Bella trained her eyes on the white flower. "I think I have fallen out of love with Edward." Bella rushed the words together in one breath. "There I said it. Happy?"

Looking up finally Bella could see the shock written all over Alice's face. She really had no idea what was going on inside of Bella's head. Alice rested a hand on one of Bella's shoulders. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry." With her other hand Alice flicked a fallen tear which had cascaded down Bella's cheek unknowingly. "You're family..." Alice's words were interrupted by Bella's hand.

"I know! Don't you see? This situation is more complex than you think." Bella turned away so Alice couldn't see the extent of her pain. Bella had often thought about leaving Edward. But she didn't know what that would mean for her baby and the Cullen's family as a whole. Would she still be welcome or would they shun her and take away her child? Bella didn't want to think about it.

Alice took Bella into a strong embrace and whispered into her hair. "I'm sure we can work this out."

Angered Bella pushed Alice away. "You who can see everyone's future, cannot help me. You don't know how I will end up. You don't know anything!"

"What do you think I need to know? I can't help you Bella if you don't talk to me." Alice sat back as if to give Bella some breathing space.

"Do you want to know the extent of my frustration? Do you want to know what keeps me from being happy? Do you Alice, really do you?"

"Yes..." Alice breathed.

As if in invitation Bella grabbed Alice's shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth. "It is you... Ever since my transformation, it has always been you. I love you Alice Cullen." Wiping her tears on her sleeve Bella sat on the tree trunk for a moment longer before taking in the full horror of what had just transpired.

Wearily Bella turned to face Alice. "I am so sorry. I would lie and say I didn't mean that but I do. Just don't tell Edward! Just be as you always are, my friend and help me bring me back to be in love with Edward..." Bella stopped short and looked Alice in the face. But the face that she was confronted with was not that of scorn but that of amusement. So Alice thought this was funny! Balling her hands into fists Bella could hardly take this conversation any longer. She needed to flee be anywhere but here. But she was stuck.

Smiling sweetly Alice batted her eyes and teasingly said, "so you think I'm pretty?"

Bella was stunned. This was the last reaction she would expect from Alice. Bella couldn't take this any longer and burst out, "ALICE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? You are supposed to be angry. Not amused." Alice just sat there and kept a ridiculous smile on her face. "STOP MAKING FUN OF ME. IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

Alice slapped her knee and burst out laughing. "Oh Bella that was a good joke! Now really what is the matter with you?"

Bella turned and stared at Alice in bewilderment. "You think I am kidding? I just told you my deepest darkest secret and you mock me!"

Alice crossed her arms. " I already knew you thought I was hot. I just thought you would tell me something better." Alice tapped her forefinger to her temple.

Bella groaned, "you knew?"

In her sing song voice Alice leaned into Bella and said, "Of course. I just didn't tell Edward. I am waiting for you to tell him. I think you two need to talk."

Annoyed Bella turned and faced Alice, now she was curious, she wanted to know how long Alice knew this secret and how many people did she tell. Bella was fuming. She definitely didn't have a chance with Alice. Bella crossed her arms and pouted. " I don't want to talk to him. And how come you didn't talk to me about you knowing my love for you before?"

Alice had to laugh at that, "Bella why would I come to you, I was waiting for you to make the move. So if Jasper asked I would say you started it."

Now Bella was confused. Was Alice giving her permission to kiss her? Bella shook her head. " What are you talking about Alice?"

Alice cocked one of her finely lined eyebrows and prettily beckoned Bella to come closer. "If you kiss me first I won't tell you to stop. Besides it's not like I would be cheating on Jasper. The last time I checked you were a girl, right?"

At the invitation Bella couldn't deny her lust any longer. Bella took Alice's head between her hands and brought her face into hers. As their lips connected Bella could feel a fire ignite within her. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's back and pulled her in closer so that their breasts connected. Bella's lips parted and Alice forced her tongue greedily into Bella's mouth and explored every inch. After the kiss was finished both Bella and Alice sat back breathlessly and looked each other over.

Bella tucked a non-existent strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow, I didn't know you could kiss so divinely Alice."

Alice shrugged, "How would you know? You were caught up with Edward and I with Jasper. We are breaking up you know." Alice waved her hand in dismissal.

Bella was stunned. How could she have missed the problems that those two were having? She had thought that they were happy and she was the one with issues. Bella turned and looked at Alice once more. "How come you never told me?"

Shocked Alice crossed her arms. "I tried but you were too caught up in your own trials and tribulations. Besides I have, and have had somewhat of a crush on you as well..." Alice looked away shyly.

"Oh." Bella nodded her head. "So what do we do now?"

Alice shrugged, "I guess we both have our work cut out for us..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**

* * *

  
**

Underneath the canopy of the forest, Bella found herself lying in Alice's arms. The tickle of the ferns of the forest floor brought Bella back to reality. _What had I done? _Bella argued to herself. _This is not right, you should be home in bed with Edward, not in the middle of nowhere in someone else's arms. _Bella sat up in hopes of stopping the stream of unwanted thoughts that were now flooding Bella's mind.

Alice shifted and rolled herself on her side and propped her arm underneath her head so that she could get a better look at Bella. "What's wrong Bella? Are you not well?" The way the moon beams bounced off of Alice's skin gave her an air of mystery and beauty.

Bella turned toward her and sat crossed legged in front of Alice. She smiled and stroked the side of Alice's face. "You know what you look like right now?" When Alice didn't say anything Bella continued, "you look like an Angel, a Moonlit Angel." It was true the way the light of the moon danced over Alice it made her look like she was not of this world. In a sense Bella reflected Alice was not of this world she was something utterly different.

In the distance Bella could hear the timeless call of an owl on the hunt. She turned back and smiled at Alice. That night had been the first time she had ever lain with someone and felt completely whole. Alice was like no other, she was tender sweet and most importantly not Edward. Although Bella got the sense that Edward was there from time to time, but she quickly pushed him out of her mind; she would have to deal with him later. For now she was alone in this magical place with Alice. _Alice is not Edward; you are not married to her. _

Alice shuffled a little uncomfortably and sat up to face Bella. "Why do you have such a silly look on your face Bella? Did I do something wrong and now you are rethinking the whole ordeal?" Alice tilted her head to the side which reminded Bella of a bird of prey.

Bella shook her head, "no I was just thinking about what I am supposed to say to Edward...and oh my God Alice what will you tell Jasper? I know you said that you two were breaking up-"Bella put her hand to her head. "I am babbling aren't I?"

At that Alice made one graceful swoop and stood up before Bella. With an out stretched hand Alice beckoned Bella to take it. Slowly taking Alice's hand, Bella had the distinct feeling that they would be flying through the forest again.

"I'm not going to bite your hand Bella, not right now any way..."Alice teased. " Come on now stop being a chicken!"

Standing up Bella finally took Alice's hand. This time Bella felt that she could call Alice her lover and not her friend. With that simple touch of the hand Bella could recall every moment of their time spent together. From when they began to kiss to when Alice took all Bella's clothes off. Standing there Bella could feel what heat her body could possess rise in her cheeks. She may have a stone cold body but she sure wasn't dead.

Alice squeezed Bella's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. She held around Bella's waist and looked her straight in the face. "We have a problem, and we need to fix it." Bella rocked on her heals and Alice held Bella firm. "I know you don't want to tell him and I know I don't want to talk to Jasper."

Bella leaned into Alice once more and kissed her at first softly. Then she began to kiss her more urgently. Alice parted her lips to let Bella's tongue explore her mouth like they had done many times that evening. Gently Alice pushed away and looked Bella in the eyes, "we have to go back now." Alice brushed Bella's hair back from her face. "Let's go now." Bella nodded solemnly for she did not want this night to end. Now she would have to return back to reality. _And back to Edward..._

Back at the Cullen's Bella didn't want to enter inside the house. She was afraid that they would know what had just transpired and would rebuke her for it. She most of all didn't want to face Edward. What would she tell him? Would she cry, even worse would he cry? Standing next to her just beyond the tree line Bella could tell Alice had her own demons to conquer. Alice looked just as anxious as she felt. Hand in hand Bella turned her head to face Alice and Alice to face Bella, both nodding to each other they stepped into the artificial lights of the residence. Bella and Alice walked slowly up the drive for what seemed like an eternity, but once they finally reached the door there was someone there already to welcome them.

"Oh my God Bella where have you been?" Edward stood inside of the door frame. His perfect features were etched in pain. Bella had to cringe because what she was about to tell him would ruin him. Stepping into the night Edward grabbed Bella into a tight hug. Sobbing into her hair he mouthed some incoherent phrase that Bella couldn't catch. _Why was he so upset? _Bella frantically wondered. She and Alice had only been gone less than a day.

From behind Bella Alice's voice could be heard. "What's wrong Edward? You knew she was with me..." Edward pushed Bella back and glared over at Alice.

"I told you to take her for the day! Not the whole freaking night!" Edward growled. Bella was taken aback, _What was wrong with him? Why is he so frantic...he had never behaved this way when Alice was in charge of her before. _Bella put her hand on Edward's shoulder as if to reassure him.

Alice stood her ground. "So you know then." It was not a question but a statement. "I didn't think you would find out so soon..." Alice took a step back as the force of Edward's glare took full force.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Bella shrieked. "Why is everyone so secretive? What have I missed?"

Edward still glared at Alice. With a sigh Alice hung her head. "He knows about Jasper and I." Bella was stunned. So this is what would happen if word got out about her and Edward. There would be some sort of family feud and Edward would by the looks be the ring leader.

"Yes I know! How could you do that to him? You know you are the only one who can keep him from feeding on humans!" Edward growled. "Now he is missing..."

Now it was Alice's turn to be shocked. "Missing? How?" Alice started to run into the house but Edward caught her arm.

"He is not in there. Why else would I have said he was missing? The others have gone out to look for him." Edward gently pulled Alice in so that she was facing him. "Why didn't you talk to us before ending your relationship with him?"

Alice looked up to Edward and the shimmer of the beginnings of tears shown from her eyes. "I had no idea that he would resort to this...I thought I would have seen...But I was so busy, I didn't know..." Alice covered her face with her hands.

Bella looked from Alice and back to Edward. What had Alice done and most importantly why hadn't she for seen this coming? Bella regrettably figured it was her fault. Sometime during the night Jasper had made the decision to hunt human blood but Alice was too pre-occupied with Bella to even notice. Bella began to convulse and fell to the ground. Sobbing into her hands she cried, "it's all my fault..."

Edward knelt down beside Bella and said, "no it's not your fault, it not Alice's fault either. Sometimes we get scared and don't know what to do..." Edward then turned to Alice, "I am sorry I yelled at you. I was just scared..."

"So what are we going to do?" Bella asked meekly, "We have to find him before he kills someone." Alice stood beside Edward and nodded in agreement.

"Yes I have to find him!" With that Alice started into the house once more, but this time with a purpose. Bella stood up and wiped her hand across her face and cleared her eyes of her tears.

Bella turned to Edward and said, "I have to go with Alice." When Edward started to protest Bella continued, "No nothing can hurt me I am immortal now. Besides I distracted Alice so that she couldn't see what Jasper was thinking. I have to go Edward. You must let me..."

Edward slowly stood up and took both of Bella's hands, "I love you Bella...Be careful. I will take care of the baby and be a look out just in case Jasper does decide to come back." Kissing Bella gently on the forehead Edward continued, "I would rather you were safe with Alice. I wouldn't want her to go alone and I wouldn't want you alone here. Go Bella. I trust you'll use your instincts. Find Jasper before he finds a human."

Bella was torn, she was exhilarated that she would be alone with Alice once more, but at what cost? Jasper was out there somewhere hungry and Edward loved her deeply and didn't know she no longer felt the same. Bella had to push those feelings aside. The task at hand was too important and Alice needed her more than ever.

Following Alice into the house they both checked if Jasper had at least left any clue as to where he was going. Back in Alice and Jasper's room Alice found a splint left on the bed. Alice picked it up and then went still. Bella put her hand on Alice's should to support the other woman.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?" Bella slightly dug her fingers into Alice's shoulder.

Alice shuddered and looked at Bella square in the face. "I know where he is going!" Turning Alice ran down the stairs back to where Edward was waiting patiently on the sofa. Standing up Edward looked bewildered.

"Alice what is it?" Edward walked over to Alice, "What did you find?"

Alice breathed deeply, "I know where he is headed! He is going back to the south!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

The pixie like woman stood stock still, eyes staring blindly into the open space. Her companion, Bella watched her pensively. Eyeing Alice up and down Bella didn't know how long this vision of Jasper would last. Since the two had left Forks a week previously, Alice had gone in and out of conscienceless. Her lapses were becoming progressively longer, since Jasper clearly didn't want to be followed. To both of the vampire's dismay he continually changed his mind. When first they had set out he was on his way south. Now however he was sending them on a wild goose hunt.

Bella fumbled nervously as her cell phone began buzzing. Flashing on the caller ID Esme's name appeared. _Must be wondering about any new leads on Jasper's whereabouts _Bella thought to herself. With a quick flick of her wrist she flipped the phone open and rapidly answered the phone. "No news, but Alice is having the longest spell yet. He must really not want to be followed!"

On the other end the delicate voice of Esme could be heard. "I'm so sorry to hear that! The only thing you can do is wait out the vision and be by her side, so as to bring her back to reality." There was a long silence before Esme's continued, "Bella hunny please call us when she wakes up!"

Bella could hear the desperation in her voice, Jasper was like a son to her and to run off without any notice could hurt any family. "Should I call Emmett?"

"No, I think I will call Rosalie and Emmett, you just hold tight and call us when Alice comes to." I love you Bella." With that there was a click meaning the call had just been terminated.

Heaving a dispassionate sigh, Bella went over to the large log where Alice had perched herself and slid down beside her. Tucking the phone in her pocket the brunette knew that she could be waiting for a very long time. Looking over her shoulder Bella carefully watched the steady flow of air move in and out of her love's mouth. Watching her lips, she could barely control herself when she found that she was inches away from Alice's lips. Cupping the other woman's face Bella memorized every contour and groove. She gazed at the pixie woman's eyes and wished that they were gazing back at her instead off into some unforeseen distance that only her partner could see. Grazing her lips gently over Alice's Bella felt almost guilty that she had not told Edward of her love for the other woman. In defeat Bella moved away from the other and tucked her hands under her knees.

It was almost dark and Bella knew that her love had been out for at least a couple of hours. _What is Jasper doing? _She thought fiercely. _How can he do this to Alice? Surely he still had some feelings for her..._ A soft groan knocked Bella back to reality. Getting up she caught Alice just in time before the other woman fell to the ground. "Now, now I have you Alice." Gently lifting her friend back into her seat Bella braced herself for the news. When no reply came out of the other creature's lips Bella became nervous. Usually Alice didn't take more than a minute to fully come to, but this time she still sat slumped over inhaling noisily. "ALICE! ALICE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Bella testily shook the other woman. When there was no response Bella balled her fists and began to shake. "WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING ME!!"

With a jerk, the ethereal creature threw Bella off of her and stood up and walked over to where her partner was laying. Crouching down beside Bella, Alice gently laid her hand on the other woman's leg. Shaking her head Alice began to rapidly speak her apologies and that she didn't mean to startle Bella and wondered how long she had been out for.

Sitting up with a wry smile Bella tucked a stray hair behind her ears and asked, "Well what did you see?"

Lowering herself down next to Bella, Alice crossed her legs for she knew she had a lot to tell her companion. "Well I am guessing that I had been gone a pretty long time right? Well don't answer, I know I was since the whole show you had so lovingly preformed a moment ago." With a tired look she continued, "what I had seen... well it was all mixed up. Jasper was all over the place, I couldn't follow his intentions. I knew he didn't want us to follow him, but I didn't know he was so good at diverting me." She paused and rubbed her temples with her forefingers and middle fingers as if trying to collect her thoughts. "As I was saying, he had me trapped in his indecision, as if he never wanted me to wake up from the trance. Malicious I know! Anyway, I saw him turn toward the east coast, then he headed south, then north. Then I caught one of his stray thoughts on contemplating feeding on a helpless human! Don't worry Bells, I don't think he did though..." Tapping her chin Alice looked directly into Bella's face. "There was more of him switching direction, more indecision, more hunting contemplation, but after all of that I think the answer is simple! I think he is still headed south, to Mexico, he going to find his maker. I think that is what he is doing. Bella I don't know why he would want to rejoin that witch but he is. I can feel it! He knows that I would come to that conclusion..." Alice was then suddenly lost in thought over Jasper's whereabouts that she had completely forgotten that Bella was still sitting there.

Slowly Bella stuck her finger into Alice's side to make sure she wasn't back into a trance again. As if on queue, the other vampire jerked and immediately put her hand over the spot where Bella had so forcibly struck and glared. "What was that for?"

Taking back her hand the brunette scolded, "I thought you were leaving me again to go off on one of your tangents," Shrugging she continued, "I know you can't help it, but you were gone so long before, and I only had you back for only a few minutes. And besides I think you need to give Esme a call she is quite worried about you..."

Snapping her fingers and waggling her hand the other vampire impatiently took the phone out of Bella's hand as she was giving it to her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know how Esme gets when anyone keeps her waiting. She's like a mother hen, wait too long and she might just peck you face off...well maybe not, but you know what I mean."

"How about I give you some privacy while you talk to mother hen there? My legs are beginning to cramp..." Bella tossed Alice one of her award winning tease smiles before walking into the thickness of the night. She knew that she needed to get some air since the fright of Alice almost not completely waking up. What had happened to Alice had never happened before and Bella became increasingly worried. _Would Jasper really try and hurt Alice? And if so, why? _Alice and him were already on the rocks before their night together, so why should he act out like this now? The whole issue was beyond Bella and she really didn't want to think too much on it because if she did, she would soon get a headache. As she ventured further into the brush, the chirping sound of Alice's voice was drowned out by the stillness of the night. _How nice and calm this night is...to bad my life is anything but that. _Bella scoffed herself for even thinking those thoughts. But the image of Edward waving her goodbye was still fresh in her mind. _How can I be so cruel? He loves me. And I no longer do._ In the silence an owl called, and soon after she could hear rushed foot falls as her companion came into view.

Lightly stepping over the fallen bracken Alice launched into their next phase of the search and rescue plan. "Ok I just hung up with Esme, she is going to call Emmett and Rosalie, and then we are all going to meet up with them over the next few days. Emse is not far, but Rosalie and Emmett I believe are in Florida somewhere." Alice bowed her head in mocked sorrow, "brave, brave souls to have to be surrounded by so much sun!"

Stifling a giggle Bella asked wonderingly, "so where are we going to meet them exactly?"

Alice shrugged, "I dunno, somewhere in Texas I suppose... although it's going to all have to happen during the night. Too much sun ya know. " Stepping closer to Bella, Alice wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "But since we are still going to be alone for at least another while, what's the harm in having a little fun." Alice smiled at her lover seductively.

Frowning, the brunette retorted. "Don't we have more pressing matters to deal with?" Sighing in defeat Bella continued, "Geeze Alice I didn't know such prolonged visions made you so horny."

Wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders, Alice pouted. "Come on Bella, you know you can't resist my feminine charm." Leaning into Bella's face Alice planted a wet kiss on Bella's lips. As she pulled away she looked straight into Bella's eyes. "Come on. One last time? Before we are together again with the rest of the family. It might be a long time before we are alone again. Come on Bells..." Alice ran her delicate fingers through her companion's thick hair. She moved her body closer into Bella so that their breasts were touching. Leaning her head into the other's shoulder she then whispered. "For us." Before pulling away and taking one of Bella's hands with her.

Watching as her lover walked away into the clearing, Bella breathed in deeply and looked up towards the sky. _I guess I can't put her off, it would be a waste..._ Facing forward again she headed off into the direction that Alice had gone. As she stepped out into the clearing the moon was full and bright, and just up ahead its silver tendrils illuminated the clearing where Alice now lay fully nude. _Leave it to Alice to remain modest. _Alice wasn't one for much secrets anyway. Bella mused that there would once be a time when she thought never to see Alice like this, now however all her dreams had come true, or at least for a time.

The nude figure in the clearing patted a spot next to her and beckoned for her fully clad partner to come and sit beside her. "I knew you couldn't resist." Alice joked. She then placed her hand on Bella's arm and gently pulled her closer. Alice moved into Bella and ran her cheek up and down the soft skin of the brunette's face before stopping at her lips. The pixie like woman then cupped the other vampire's face and gently but fully kissed her. Bella's lips were soft and moist and her breathe tasted of cedar. As they were locked in the kiss Alice began unbuttoning Bella's shirt to reveal she small perfect white breasts. Meanwhile, Bella's hands were making their way up and over Alice's own chest. As Bella was doing this Alice let out a little moan, which in turn egged Bella on to pinch her pink nipples until they were hard.

Drawing slightly away Alice muttered into her lover's mouth, "help me take off your pants will you!" The half clad vampire obeyed and unbuckled her pants while Alice pulled them completely off. Now both women were nude and Alice took advantage of the situation and pushed Bella on to the ground where then she lay on top of her. Alice slipped her hand down between Bella's thighs and gently encouraged her to spread her legs. Once Bella's legs were successfully apart, the woman on top began to tease the other's clit. Alice then began to gently grind her hips into Bella; letting out a soft moan Bella crossed her legs over Alice's back.

After awhile of this Bella decided that it was Alice's turn to be on the bottom, so gently rolling over it was clear that Bella was now in charge. Searching between the pixie woman's legs the brunette found the warm moist area that was Alice's vagina. Bella stroked Alice for sometime before they both climaxed and let out a satisfied scream.

Rolling on to their sides both vampires turned to face each other and began to laugh. "How great was that?" Breathed Alice. "I think I really needed that." Then in a more sombre tone she continued, "after all that has happened, I really want to thank you Bella for being there for me and loving me. And not just for what we just did." With that Alice cast Bella a lazy grin.

Cozying in closer to Alice, Bella wrapped her arms around the other woman and whispered into her hair. "I love you Alice and I wish things were different so that we wouldn't have to fight so hard to be with each other."

Hugging Bella tight Alice scolded, "well if we didn't have to fight for each other, then I don't think our love would be as strong...I hate to say it but you and Edward, well, your love was in a sense easy. Sure you almost died a few times, but at least you two were accepted. I don't know what everyone will think of us."

Bella flinched at Alice's speech; she knew the woman next to her had a point and if they didn't figure something out fast then their love and life together could fail. In all of this Bella couldn't help but feel increasingly guilty. _Oh Edward I'm so sorry!_

Misinterpreting Bella's silence for acceptance, Alice pulled her in closer to her body and tucked her chin in the curve of Bella's neck and pretended to sleep, since vampires never rest. They would both need their strength, for next few days would be difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

  
**

Waiting impatiently, Alice tapped her fingers on the desktop. Looking at the time once again, only 5 minutes had passed since she last looked at the clock. _Where in the world is Bella. _She thought nervously. They had finally made it to the outskirts of Texas the day before and had checked into a small family run hotel. Since they were now out in the open Alice and Bella both figured it would a good idea to rent a room so that they could meet Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle and be out of direct sun.

Bouncing back on the bed Alice decided that it would be a good idea to get her mind off of Bella's where abouts. Although Bella had left a little over an hour ago, she had received a phone call from Esme stating that they were in the area and that someone should go out and meet them. Alice allowed Bella to go since she had volunteered herself and Alice stayed behind to watch the home front just in case someone did decide to meet them there instead.

Grabbing the TV remote, Alice figured it couldn't hurt to catch a bit of a soap before the gang finally decided to grace her with their presence. Flipping through the channels the pixie like vampire went rigid and dropped the remote. Staring off into space Alice could feel the onslaught of a full blown vision coming on. She prayed silently that it would be for the good and not horrible news that she would have to try and fix immediately.

*******

_All was dark and dank. The area was small, and the ceiling was low. The floor was earthen and the room was bare except for a small table and two simple chairs. The chairs were at the moment occupied by two large dark burly men. They seemed to arguing over something that was spread out over the table. There was a loud rap at the small wooden door that was at the far corner of the room. One of the large men that were sitting at the table gruffed a loud, "come in."_

_The door opened noisily, and 5 tall white figures materialized into the room, with one small light woman escorting them in. With so many bodies in the small room it was now crowded and the 5 ethereal creatures had to bow their heads because of the low ceiling. One of the men that was sitting at the table finally looked up to acknowledge their visitors. "Who are you?" He barked roughly._

_One of the white males that had entered the room stepped an inch forward closer to the table and bowed his head even more. "We are the Cullen's and we mean you no harm. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme and these three here are my children Ros-" _

_The other burly man at the table cut Carlisle off. "I don't really care who you are! What I want to know is why are you on our territory?" He clenched his fists as if he wanted to vault over the table and take Carlisle down._

_Carlisle stood his ground along with the 4 others that accompanied him in. One of the white creatures who was standing in the back pushed her way forward. "We really mean you no harm. We uh didn't know we were on your territory and um I came to get them and you see my friend is waiting for us and.."_

_The angrier of the two dark men put up his hand to silence her. " I don't care little girl! I just don't like the fact that your kind are trespassing on our territory!" As he said that the women who was standing behind the Cullen's quietly growled in response._

_The two men behind the table looked from one another then back to the Cullen's, "well Leech, I'm not sure you understand what sort of situation you have gotten yourselves into. But I think you should start to worry. Cuz you see my friend Mac and I don't like your smell and we both think that we need to get rid of you!" The one who was not Mac smiled wickedly._

_The female Cullen who had spoken out earlier balled her fists at her side. "Now you listen here mister. We need to go, we didn't do anything wrong. So let us go!" At that Mac and his friend looked at the dark haired beauty with malice in their eyes._

"_And what if we don't miss?" Mac cocked his head. "Because I'm thinking Grey and I would love to play with you for awhile." Grey nudged Mac in the side and smirked. "So what do you say there little girl?"_

_Carlisle put up his hand to silence any other protest that may have come from the others in his group. "Kind sirs, I'm not sure you understand our predicament. We did not mean to trespass on your land. We were merely passing by. So if there is anything that we can do to compensate you we would be glad to oblige." The rest of the Cullen's looked from one to the other nervously. Esme held on to her husband's arm for what seemed like dear life._

_Grey tapped one of his sausage fingers to his chubby chin, then smirked at Mac. "So should we take their offer? Or should we feed em to the wolves?" Mac chuckled back. "Hmm or," Grey continued, "I think instead we should borrow one of your females..."_

_Carlisle and Emmett both hissed simultaneously. Esme finally spoke up and added her wisdom to the situation. "How about I stay behind. I will keep our friends here company while the others go and find our friend."She looked over her shoulder at the other Cullen's and then back to Mac and Grey, "and by me staying behind, Mac and Grey will know that my family will not be up to no good." Esme tried to smile her best smile and prayed her proposition worked. As she glanced back to Carlisle and the rest she could tell they however did not like her plan very much. _

_The dark haired female from before, spoke up once more. "No! Take me..." _

_The one named Carlisle turned to face the girl and said, "No Bella you will not stay. You're the only one that can show where," and in an even lower voice, "Alice is."_

_Mac and Grey both crossed their arms and smiled. Mac was the one to speak first. "Done, we will take the dark hair chick named Bella." Grey chimed in, "and we will give you till sun down." Mac checked his watch. "So that means you have less than two hours." Grey finished, "so make it quick, cuz if you're late, well dear Bella here, well you don't want to know what we will do to her." Both men smiled wickedly at each other. _

********

With a great gasp, Alice fell forward. Clutching the pillow she swallowed a cry. "OHHH, Bella, why do you have to be so stubborn!" Hopping off the bed Alice flew to the door and grabbed her coat with the large hood and vaulted outside. She had no idea where she would go but she needed to be in plain sight so that the rest of the Cullen's could see her. The last thing she wanted to happen was Bella to be torn apart by an angry pack of wolves.

Alice paced back and forth in front of the cheap hotel and fumbled with her phone. She quickly dialled Esme's number and got no answer, and then she dialled, Rosalie, Emmett's and Carlisle's number. All their phones were dead. Alice shuttered. What was she going to do? She had no idea where this place was that she had just visited and she had no idea if her family would even make it in time to find her, before Bella, at the moment she didn't want to think about what might happen to Bella. Everything was going wrong. First Jasper's disappearance, now this! Alice was on the verge of tears and there was nothing she could do about it.

Stopping the pacing, Alice decided that it would be best to make herself known in the area. That way if the gang did come by someone would have seen her. _Fist stop, local diner..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

  
**

In the dark dank room, the brunette vampire sat tied to a chair with her hands behind her back and her ankles tied together. _As if this would hold me. _Bella thought suddenly. She knew if she were to make any sudden moves, the wolves would be all over her and then it would truly be war. The only reason she stayed in this passive position was for the sake of the rest of the Cullen's and the crusade to find Jasper.

She had been sitting there for what seemed to be an eternity, locked in the dark, moist hole in the ground that the "Big Bad Wolves" called headquarters. Bella had to admit she was quite surprised when they had surrounded the Cullen's earlier in the day. Aside from Jacob's pack in Forks Bella had been naive to believe that those were the only wolves that existed. In any rate Carlisle had told them to be calm and to obey what the pack told them to do, because the vampires were outnumbered and the wolves would have ripped them to shreds.

Sighing in defeat, Bella rolled her head towards the door. She tried to make an estimate of where the sun was in the sky. Even though it was August, the sun still set late. The sun wasn't really what bothered her, it was the whereabouts of the Cullen's and if they had found Alice. Carlisle had tried before being ushered out of the hole in the ground, to ask Bella where they might be able to find Alice. But Grey and Mac thought it would be more fun to let the Cullen's go blind. This pack was either really paranoid or really stupid, if they really wanted the vampires off their land they would have let them all go and never think about them again. Squinting, to look under the crack of the door, Bella could see that the outside was turning gray, meaning the sun was setting and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had just under an hour to find Alice and bring her back and retrieve Bella from her make shift prison.

Just at that moment Bella could make out two small shadows under the door, meaning there was someone standing in front of the door and those two small shadows where their feet. Holding her breath Bella braced herself for the worse. "Knock, Knock, I have come to check on our prisoner." Came the muffled sound of a female voice. The door knob turned and the door swung open to reveal, a tall slim woman in her prime, with long flowing auburn hair and flashing crystal blue eyes. She walked the length of the room in two strides and stood directly in front of Bella. "My, my, what do we have here? When I heard that my little minions had captured a leech, I was, well expecting something more... how shall I say it, ugly." The tall woman leaned forward and put her index finger under Bella's chin and slightly lifted it to get a better look at her face.

Turning her face away as if the touch stung, Bella retorted back, " well you know not all vampires are ugly you know. Most look like the average human. And who are you to talk? You're pretty supernatural yourself!" Bella lifted her head defiantly and looked the strange woman straight into her crystal blue eyes.

Standing straight, the woman eyed her captive speculatively, "I don't think you're in any position to talk to me like that." The tall woman cocked a brow and continued, "and besides how can I taunt you if I don't have a name? I am Rhian, Alpha Female of the Spring Valley Pack."

_Well that explained a lot, _Bella thought wearily. "My name's Bella, Cullen's Coven." At that moment, she had a sudden sense of foreboding. _I think I am in some deep trouble now! _The vampire's mind screamed.

The Alpha Female crossed her arms over her ample bodice, and smiled wickedly. "If I am not mistaken, I think your Cullen friends are going to be late. You know they had a deadline, it's almost sundown." Uncrossing one of her arms and tapping her chin Rhian looked Bella up and down as if she was purchasing cattle. "Hmmmm," the she wolf purred, "I think I have just the right role for you Bella. What do you think of being the special guest to the Moon ritual?"

Angrily, Bella just stared back at her capture. "I don't care..." she muttered as if she really had a choice anyway. She could use her vampiric power but she was out number and she really didn't feel like being ripped from limb to limb. Although, a quick thought came to Bella, she could use her protective power so that she couldn't be touched. At that moment a bright spark erupted in the small earthen room and Bella was completely shrouded in golden light.

The other woman in the room let out a low growl from the pit of her throat. "What is this _leech_? You think to outsmart me, well think again. You're little vampire tricks don't work on me. Why do you think I am the Alpha of this pack? Because I look good? Hardly!" With a quick sweep of her long hand Rhian cut right through Bella's barrier and the light faded and the room fell dark once more.

The woman in the chair gulped audibly. What was she to do? Bella lowered her eyes and looked down into her lap. Now she really was out of options. Whoever this Alpha woman was, she was no weakling. Without her even noticing, a single stream of tear cascaded down Bella's cheek. _Great, now I am crying like the failure I am. _She thought sorrowfully. Bella looked once more towards the door and the crack underneath showed no sign of light. The Cullen's had not found Alice in time. They were late and Bella would have to pay for their tardiness.

"Now that we have established whose boss here," Rhian's words broke through Bella's thoughts like a brick smashing a window. "I think I will be needing to explain what your special role will be." The slender woman kneeled down in front of Bella and put one of her hands to rest on the back of the chair. "Well, I was thinking more of a guest of honour for you... or rather sacrifice." Pondering for a moment as the plan became more clear, Rhian continued. "Yes I know I think we shall have a holy sacrifice dedicated to the hard work of the pack Alpha, for being a wonderful protector of our territory. What do you think Bella, do you think you are up for the challenge?" Rhian then stood up rather quickly then cheerfully added, "Have you ever made love to a wolf before?" Then she turned and walked out of the room and left Bella to her own thoughts of horror.

Now not only was she alone and still tied up, Bella now had being raped by some crazy dirty wolf to look forward to. Not what she had planned for the day. She finally let the flood of tears that were threatening to release during her little chat with Rhian explode from her eyes. Hiccupping Bella shook her head and tightly shut her eyes and whispered, "Alice where are you? I need you." Over and over again the tied up vampire in the chair chanted her mantra summoning Alice. "Alice, Alice, ALICE!"

*****

A lone woman was sitting idly in one of those restaurants you would find by the highway, a diner by the name of Pleasant Falls. She seemed to be waiting for someone because she had been sitting there for hours nursing the same cup of coffee. From the perspective of one of the local customers she seemed to be from out of town, even out of the country, they couldn't really place their finger on her. Every so often it was noted that she would become very still even unnaturally so. She would mutter to herself and then she would snap out of whatever day dream she was in and smile to whoever was staring at her gaped mouthed.

This time however one trucker noticed the strange woman was stuck in whatever reverie she was having. Her mutterings were louder and clearer. It was noted she repeated the same name over and over again. "Bella, Bella, Bella." The man flinched when all of a sudden the woman sprang up, slapped down a few bills and sprinted out of the restaurant without even a second glance. The truck driver cocked a brow and shook his head and dismissed her strange behaviour for being an outsider.

*****

Blinded and gagged Bella was ushered none too gently by rough hands to some unknown location. Just a little after dark, minutes after Rhian had left Bella, the door had swung open for the second time since her imprisonment. This time Mac and Grey were there to greet her with wicked grins on their smug ugly faces. They quickly untied her and blind folded her and put a gag in her mouth. And she could tell that the two idiots were clearly enjoying her discomfort because they jested and snickered the whole time they were doing it.

Finally, she came to a sudden stop and was pushed down to her knees. Behind her Mac or Grey ordered her in a gruff voice, "Bow down to the Goddess leech!" Surrounding her, Bella became very aware that there may be more than just the three of them. In the background she could hear heavy breathing, and panting from many bodies. She could tell that she was out in the open but where she had no clue.

A flash of flickering light erupted into Bella's sight as the blind fold was lifted from her face. As she focused on her surroundings she could see that there were in fact many bodies, some were wolves and others were in the process of changing. Bella came to realise that she was in the midst of the Spring Valley Pack. Holding in a shutter, Bella looked up towards the Goddess that she was supposed to be kneeing before. Not to her surprise, Rhian stood atop a large flat rock wearing nothing but a hip skirt gilded in gold. Around her head she bore a golden band which pushed back her auburn locks. Rhian to Bella's dismay truly did look the part of a Goddess and no wonder she was beautiful.

Beside the Goddess, perched a large caramel skinned male. He had short cropped curling black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was fully nude except for the golden culler around his neck with a leash attached for the Goddess to hold. _He is Rhian's dog! _Bella implored to herself. The Alpha Female stroked the muscled man beside her absent mindedly and looked in Bella's direction. "So you have finally joined us leech. Stand up before you scrape your knees in the sand. The desert isn't always kind on the skin you know." In that instant Rhian hopped down from her stone and strode over to the now standing Bella and her pet followed. "So Bella, what do you think of Samuel?" She gestured toward the tall man attached to her by a leash. "He is our newest member and needs to be initiated. You see your sacrifice to me will be helping Samuel here become a real man, so to speak. I always found death to be too gory, but sex is where the real power emerges."

Balling her fists, Bella stood her ground. "No! I am not going to be raped by some man I don't even know, and especially not a wolf!" Holding back tears of fear she continued. "I will not stand for this treatment. I know your cronies had found us on your land but that doesn't give you the right to take me and make me your sex slave! I will not I cannot." And under her breath she finished, "I have a family..."

Throwing back her head the Alpha Female roared in laughter, as she laughed it gave invitation for the rest of the pack to follow suit. Bella was then surrounded by laughing wolves. Wiping her eyes from tears of mirth Rhian stared directly at Bella, "you seem to not understand. When I took this stead of leadership, I promised my pack that I would protect them from you and your kind. And that is exactly what I did. Haven't you noticed that you had not come across any other leeches? I have kept them at bay for many years now and you are no exception. Just because I have noticed that you don't have the same red eyes as the others did, does not mean I will be any easier on you! The pack wants blood, however way I give it to them, they don't like you. So I am going to sacrifice you and you have no choice. You have no power Bella, none." Rhian then gestured toward Mac and Grey, "Undress her and get her ready for the ultimate sacrifice. Tie her if you will."

On either side of Bella, Mac had her by one arm and Grey was pulling at her shirt. "You can't do this to me, make them stop!" Her shirt was fully open now exposing her small white breasts to the hungry waiting pack. As Mac held the helpless Bella in place, Grey tore her pants off in one single swoop. Now the vampire stood completely nude in the middle of a ring of ranging animals. _Alice where are you! _Bella silently screamed as she was being led to the flat rock that the imposter Goddess previously perched.

Mac roughly pushed Bella down on the rock slab and took a rope that had been lying on the other side of the rock and wound it around her slender body. _Why won't my powers work, how is Rhian so strong that she has completely blocked my flow? _Bella whimpered and thrashed her legs before they too were tied down into submission. _So this is it? This is what I get for being the brave one and staying behind while the others left to find Alice..._

Bight fiery red light erupted all around the camp. Bella looked around to see if that was also part of the show. But apparently it wasn't. All around her immobile body she could see white flashes of light swooping around throwing stunned wolves around hither tither. Rhian suddenly jumped into Bella's view with a wild look in her crystal blue eyes. "I will not go without my sacrifice!" The Alpha Female plunged on top of Bella and scrambled to get the ropes off her body. "You will not leave me, not without a fight."

Over their heads a familiar voice boomed, "then you're going to have to take me on bitch!" Alice materialized on the foot of the rock in front of Bella's feet. The pixie like woman gave the tied down vampire a quick smile before disappearing behind Rhian. As quick as Alice appeared, then so too did the she wolf Goddess, who flew backwards by what seemed to be invisible hands.

Within minutes Alice reappeared, holding a thin golden hair band. Bending over the, rescuer used her nimble fingers and unfastened Bella's bonds and swooped her away from her nightmare. When they were finally far away Alice put Bella down and covered her with a blanket that Bella didn't know she was holding. "You came Bella breathed!"

Alice plumped down beside her and crossed her legs. "What you think I would leave the love of my life to be raped by a crazy pack of wolves? I don't think so." Without a second word Alice leaned over and planted a delicate kiss on Bella's waiting lips. "I wouldn't let something like that happen to you Bells, no way."

"How did you find me, is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie here too?" Bella probed.

Wrapping her arms around Bella, Alice nodded. "They will be here soon, they are just finishing off some unfinished business..." at that remark both vampires laughed without mirth.

A waspish voice drifted in between their private joke, "Am I missing something?" Rosalie questioned.

Emmett then too appeared and wrapped his arm around Rosalie and repeated, "Yeah did I miss something?

At that Carlisle and Esme both came into view with grim expressions on their faces. "It is done." Carlisle whispered. His wife wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

At the sight of the rest of the Cullen's Bella hiked up her towel and made sure it would stay and ran into Esme's embrace. "It was awful." The younger vampire cried. "I was almost raped by Rhian and her pet Samuel." Esme stroked Bella's hair and crooned to her quietly.

After the reunion was through, Carlisle thought it was a good time to get back to the real business at hand, and the real reason why they were all gathered together in strange territory. "Now," he announced, "we make a plan to find Jasper!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Bella stared down into the empty void, searching, searching for anything. She craned her neck deeper into the vast hole using her supernatural abilities to scan the darkness. He long wavy brown locks dangled on either side of her face, which made it more difficult for her to see. Bella swatted her hair to the side irritably trying to focus on the immediate task at hand. Sweat trickled down the tip of her nose which made her more irritated than before. _What the hell am I doing anyway?_ Bella asked herself for the hundredth time this afternoon. She was acutely aware that she had been at the task of looking for the _mysterious _source of a whimper that Alice thought she heard early in the morning for hours, and quite frankly Bella had had enough.

It occurred to the Bella that Alice heard a lot of nonexistent noises these days, and she attributed it to the fact that deep down inside Alice hoped that it was Jasper ready to come back home. However, Bella had been bullied into the impossible task of searching the abandoned well, while the rest of the Cullen's including Alice got to gallivant around town searching for clues.

Bella hoisted herself up and looked towards the sky; the sun was making its way across the western horizon, which meant in Bella's books that she had been at this ridiculous well gazing for far too long. She gave one last attempt to stare down the hole and called half heartedly, "is anyone down there?" Before giving up for the day. Bella stood up and dusted her knees, and cursed Alice for her stupidity. The Cullen crew had arrived in Mexico City just the day before and not even an hour after their arrival Alice had begun seeing Jasper everywhere. Bella had had enough. Scanning the landscape Bella decided that the desert wasn't her thing and she headed back towards the city to rejoin the gang.

Back in Mexico City, Bella was enthralled by all the sites, smells and people. She hadn't had a chance to really get a look at the crowded streets and landmarks, instead she was left to search a dead end hunch that Alice had conjured up. To Bella the old time city was beautiful and majestic, although she noted it did have a rather pungent smell do to the excess of pollution and over population. But Bella didn't care about smells or crowds all she cared about at the moment was her freedom, freedom from the Cullen's and freedom from her purpose. She was in Mexico! And to her for now it was her own personal vacation.

In the midst of all the excitement of being free from responsibility, Bella spent the rest of the day and most of the night relishing in the many attractions that Mexico City had to offer. She visited many of the old cathedrals and churches, she floated through shopping district but never purchased, she found herself dancing in the streets to authentic Mexican music and finally she landed upon the clubbing district and made her way through the various clubs without a thought about _anything._

When Bella finally did come to her senses, she was dancing quite crudely with a caramel skinned beauty named Rico. As she had her arms strung around his neck she looked into his chocolate browns eyes and uttered a soft cry. "Oh MY GOD!" Bella's exclamation startled the boy she had been so fervently dancing with only moments before.

"What's the matter pretty girl?" the young man slurred into Bella's ear. She pushed away from her perplexed dancing partner and ran out of the club.

_**El Soncho**_the sign blared in neon blue above the door she had just existed. Bella shoved her hands into her hair and paced back and forth. _What had I been thinking? Why was I so stupid? I can't be doing things like this. I am needed. I don't even know where I am!_ Bella continued on like this for some time before she could collect herself. She swung her arm towards her face and checked the time. Her little silver watch read 2:11 am. Bella groaned into the sky.

Hurrying down the dark alleys, Bella only had one thought in mind: get back to the hotel and apologize. Unfortunately she had no idea of how to even get back to where they were staying. "Great. I think I'm lost." Bella grumbled to herself. After entering a dead end alleyway, Bella smashed her fist against the wall before turning around and leaning against it. "Shit."

To her right a trash can crashed to the ground making a loud clattering sound, making Bella almost jump out of her skin. Scanning the vicinity to find out who the culprit was for making such a fuss, a tawny alley cat emerged from behind the wreckage. Bella swallowed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was to be stalked and have to take care of herself. She wasn't so much afraid of the potential threat, they were mortals after all; she just didn't want to have to dispose of anyone. As it were Bella had not had to kill anyone yet, and she planned to keep it that way.

Pushing off the wall she was leaning on Bella decided to make another mad dash out into the city in hopes of finding the hotel. As she was making her way out of the lonely refuge of the alley way a figure materialized out of the shadows blocking the way out. Halting to a quick stop Bella inwardly cried at the unexpected barricade. _WHY! _Crossing her arms Bella braced herself for the worse. "Okay buddy, I know I may look like some pretty girl that you would like to play with, but news flash, I'm not, so get lost." At that Bella smiled inwardly at her bravado and continued on to push past her assailant. As she was about to cut past, a long slender arm appeared out of the darkness and stopped Bella short.

"Hello Bella." The familiar voice irked Bella's memory. Not so long ago Bella had been imprisoned by the sadistic false Goddess Rhian, the Alpha female of the Spring Valley Pack. Bella had almost been raped by one of her pets for the sake of ritual not to mention she was humiliated. But thankfully Alice and the rest of the Cullen family had come to her rescue and so it was thought destroyed the leadership. Although, Bella reminded herself, she never did ask Alice what she had done with Rhian. Now Bella knew, Rhian lived and had apparently followed them and stalked Bella out. "Why do you look so surprised to see me? We never really had a proper parting." Rhian stared Bella down viciously.

Bella took a step back and gulped audibly. She looked around her and cursed the fact that she had set herself up to be trapped. With the only entrance blocked Bella felt all hope slip. She knew she was sufficiently weaker than Rhian and she also knew that if she tried to make any sudden moves the she bitch would attack. The brunette vampire stood in the dark alleyway pondering her options when a course of action was made for her. As quick as any vampire, Rhian grabbed a hold of Bella and held her around the waste and brought her so close that they were facing face to face and their noses almost touched. "I think I know exactly what to do to you." Rhian slightly shook Bella and grinned wickedly.

Squeezing her eyes shut Bella tried to manipulate the situation the only way she knew how; through power. Going deep into the part of herself that conducted such skills Bella called upon the most potent. She meant to maim her enemy. Although the last time she tried to use any of her powers they were useless on this particular foe. Bella could feel the wind around her drop in temperature which meant whatever she was doing must be working. When Bella dared to open her eyes again, she was staring straight into the eyes of evil as she knew it. Whatever Bella had tried to do, was not only unsuccessful but it irritated the situation.

Rhian's feminine talons clutched deeper into Bella's sides, making the vampire squeal and feel weak and useless. "Did you really believe that you could use that trick on me again? Really Bella, if it didn't work the first time what makes you think it would work on me again?" When Bella didn't reply the she wolf turned Bella around so that Rhian was behind her and marched her out into the light. As they were walking Rhian continued her little speech. "So what did you really think happened to me that night your dear friends the Cullen's came to save you? Did you really think they could rid of me? Really now Bella, I think I am more powerful than your whole pathetic coven put together. I was only put off and that pixie woman was only able to do that because there was so much chaos. Now Bella, that I have you I think I ought to finish what we started...Don't you think?" Rhian laughed harshly and continued to push Bella to their destination.

When Bella couldn't take her silence any longer she finally blurted, "Why me? What is it about me that you feel the need to bully, why can't you just be happy with being a leader of your pack? Now I think the pack is scattered and all because you wanted me...why?" Rhian sneered behind the vampire's head and kept on walking.

After what seemed like an eternity, the she wolf and the brunette vampire finally stopped at a vacant storage building that looked like it hadn't been in use for years. Bella looked up at the looming building and shuttered, she had just been rescued once from this mad woman and now she was going to have to be saved a second time. Bella thought that this was a recurring trend with her. Get captured, get rescued, captured, rescued, captured, rescued. As if on cue the other woman voice what Bella had been thinking. "Well won't your little vampire friends be pleased to know that you had been captured again, by me, and maybe this time they won't succeed and I will have my way. Won't that be nice?"

Rhian pushed Bella until they were finally standing in front of the entrance. The late Alpha Female made some incoherent guttural sounds and the door flew open. Inside the warehouse was deceiving compared to the facade; it was lavishly decorated in hues of gold, red, and burnished browns. Whoever had decorated this place must have had good taste because as soon as Bella stepped over the threshold she was immediately introduced into a whole new world of wealth and success. A grand staircase leading up to a second floor welcomed the two women as they entered. On the other side there appeared to be a foyer with burgundy recliners and leather couches of the deepest browns set before a cheerily crackling fireplace set in marble. Bella was lost in the simple elegance of the place and had almost forgotten why she was here in the first instance.

Rhian impatiently poked Bella in the small of her back and barked a harsh order to move forward. The she wolf led the brunette over to the arrangement of couches and recliners, Bella hadn't noticed when she first walked in that the area around her was not empty but in fact crawling with lycan, Why else would Rhian take Bella to a place like if not for the fact there were other wolves involved. As Bella neared the extravagant fireplace she noticed there were occupants in the couches and recliners that she had only moments earlier had been admiring.

Rhian grabbed Bella by the arm and marched up to the recliner closest to the fireplace. Pulling Bella down Rhian bent down to her knees. _Rhian bowing down to someone other than herself? _Bella thought wonderingly, to her that was surely a new instalment that Bella would file away for later use. Bowing her head to the ground Bella's captive clearly addressed the one who was sitting in the chair. "My High Queen, Aoil, I come asking your assistance." When there was no reply Rhian continued into her speech. "I have recently had a tragedy plague my pack. We are scattered and most left to die. The one I hold here is a vampire and it was her coven who had destroyed me. So I come here asking permission to hunt your city with your aid and sift out and capture the leeches."

Looking up for a short moment but the wrong moment, Bella stared straight into the eyes of the Lycan High Queen Aoil. The woman who occupied the chair was petite in stature, but with raven locks as dark as the night. Her eyes were large black holes into a deep void of nothingness. She had a hawk nose which she currently stared down to face Bella. Aoil was not beautiful but she carried a seductiveness about her that could ruin any man or any woman. Bella could feel the High Queen's displeasure rolling off her in waves as large as tsunamis. The brunette had the distinct feeling that Rhian was the least of her problems for she had created a new and more powerful enemy in Aoil.

"Stand up leech" the High Queen barked, and more gently, "You may stand Rhian." Bella gingerly stood up and found that she was surrounded by at least five other very powerful wolves. She also found that Rhian was still holding on to Bella's hand and from what she could gather Rhian seemed nervous about this whole situation. Aoil stood up from her chair and stepped up to Rhian, the High Queen was a whole half a head shorter than the other woman putting her at about 5'0. Aoil placed both her hands on either side of Rhian's face and kissed her hard on the lips. "Welcome back my friend, sorry we had to meet again in such...dire circumstances." Stepping back Aoil looked over to Bella and stared up at the vampire in distain. "She was the reason for your demise? Well in that case you can dispose of her as you please, and as for the others I offer you my Guard. They know this city and they will find the rest of your leeches and then you will have your justice."

Rhian shuttered beside Bella with anticipation at the prospect of revenge. "And, My High Queen may I have Bella now?" Rhian asked giddily.

Aoil smiled and said, "Yes you may, in fact I have already set up your lodgings and I think you will find your rooms satisfactory." At that Bella visibly shuttered. "Oh my little leech, I promise Rhian will be as gentle as she can..." With the last word both women laughed and so did the rest of the audience that was occupying the area. Bella was ushered away towards the grand stairway by rough male hands and left the laughing female wolves to their own intentions.

* * *

With a shriek Alice popped out of her blankets and sat up right. Rosaline rolled over and cursed. "What is it Alice, my book was getting really good! Please tell me that you saw Bella on her way back, cuz once she gets here she is so in trouble."

Combing her hand through her short hair Alice sucked in a breath and whispered, "I know where she is...and she's –_in trouble..."_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: This chapter is slightly more intense and sexual**_

_**I don't own any of the characters they are the property of Stephenie Meyer**_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_In the distance of a foreign land shrouded in dust and sand, the sun penetrates the landscape wickedly coating the earth in a golden haze; a lone figure perches upon an out cropped stone with skin shining brilliantly in the rays. Blonde trestles of hair flow and shift in a non-existent breeze, lightly brushing the broad shoulders of a masculine form. Slowly the head of the figure turns and stares expectantly and silently mouths a word of plea but nothing escapes his mouth, he is speechless. His hollow blue eyes call to me but I cannot reach him. I am immobile where I stand; all I can do is watch and wait. _

_Beyond the blonde figure I can see a cloud of dust as if there is a storm quickly approaching. I try to yell out to the man to move or else he will be lost in the chaos. The storm clouds hover in his midst, the mysterious male finally stands and turns away from me. He turns so that he is facing the storm as if he were to join the fray. He leisurely turns his head in my direction, golden curls distorting his features; he silently mouths an apology before turning back to the violent cloud of dust. He lifts his right hand as if in salutation, the angry sand storms his commander and him the soldier. He jerks his hand down and marches expectantly into the waiting darkness and disappears from my sight._

_He is gone and I am once again alone. I fall to my knees in shame, I cover my face with my hands and wait for the storm to pass, it has no business here now since it got what it came for. I cry silently for the loss due to my inaction. To my left a shadow suddenly looms over me as if it would consume me, but I am not afraid. I look up from my sorrow and loss and make eye contact with a beauty like no other. Just like the golden male that I had lost she shines and shimmers in the sun. She smiles down to me with her perfect pink rose bud lips and out stretches a hand and beckons me to stand up. I gingerly take her hand, her strong firm grip supports me and I quickly recover and land on my feet. _

_I stand in front of my comforter; she gives me the same hopeless look that I had just moments ago received from the golden man. My heart begins to ache; the woman standing in front of me caresses my arm. Her long wavy chocolate brown locks spill over her shoulders and down her back, inviting me to tangle my fingers in her hair. She clutches my arm and pulls me closer to engage me in a heartfelt embrace. I am lost in her apparent love and feel as though I never want to leave the security of her arms. I suddenly pull back and remember the lost man in the storm. I try to speak my thoughts but no words come out. The woman looks into my eyes and I know she understands. She shakes her head sadly and turns away from me. I can see now that she is starting to fade. A strong conviction comes over me and I realize that I do not want this woman, my comforter to leave me; I do not want her to disappear just like the mysterious man had done. I try to hold on to her hand to make her stay, but it is too late, she is barely but a shimmer. She gives me one last distraught smile before evaporating and leaving me once again alone._

***

Falling over to her knees Alice had not only brought down all the cushions on the couch but she knocked over the tea table. Covering her face with her hands the pixie like woman ducked her head between her knees and groaned in remission from her waking dream. Alice had no idea what had just occurred all she knew was that both Jasper and Bella were slipping from her grasp and she needed to do something about it. Although the vision had quite clearly pointed out that she was almost a sitting duck on this situation. There really wasn't much she could do. She could yell, scream, taunt and even reach, but in the end nothing would be accomplished. She wondered hazily what the sand storm meant. She knew the golden man was Jasper but she wasn't sure about the meaning of him disappearing into a cloud of sand and dust. Alice had an irking that that whatever she saw in regards to Jasper it wasn't good and seemed to almost be too late for him.

As for the whole part about Bella, comforting her and then disappearing, she had no idea what that meant. She knew Bella was in serious trouble and Carlisle and Esme were out looking for her. Since Bella's disappearance, Alice knew that Rhian had emerged again and was seeking revenge. What sort of revenge, Alice had a feeling the she bitch wanted to use Bella to finish what she started. Alice didn't know of anyone who was as sick as Rhian, but then again she didn't know many real werewolves and she was guessing most wolves were just as sick as their leaders.

"Are you okay? What did you see?!" Rosalie came into view and had a concerned look on her impossibly beautiful face. Her perfect blonde eye brows furrowed and her bright violet eyes search Alice's face for an answer. When Alice didn't reply right away, Rosalie gently took the other woman's hands and hoisted her up and fixed the pillows back on the couch and sat Alice down and repeated. "Alice, what did you see?"

Alice leaned forward and stood the coffee table up right and looked the blonde vampire in the face. With a heavy sigh she recounted her vision to Rosalie and explained how Jasper went into the storm cloud and how Bella had disappeared before her eyes. By the time she was finished telling her tale there was evidence in her eyes of the emergence of tears. "I'm sorry Rosalie I didn't know it would get so bad!" Alice dropped her hands into her knees and looked away from the other woman.

Confused Rosalie, put her arm around Alice's shoulder and gave her a side hug. Kissing her lightly on the side of the pixie woman's head Rosalie asked, "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything to drive Jasper away. It just happened. And as for Bella, well Bella is always getting into trouble and I'm sure we will find her soon." With the last part about Bella, Rosalie's voice quivered. She too knew this time Bella might be in more trouble than usual.

Shifting uncomfortably Alice turned to look at the other vampire trying to comfort her and sighed in defeat. Alice knew the truth needed to come out sometime and what better time to spill the beans. Fumbling with her fingers Alice looked away from her sister because what she was about to tell would hurt her and Alice didn't want to see that kind of pain on her face. "Well, I haven't been totally honest with you or the rest of the family." Alice began awkwardly, "you see there may be another explanation why Jasper left so suddenly." She waited to see if Rosalie would reply, but when there was no comment Alice continued. "Well do you remember that day when I took Bella out on a girl's day?"

Rosalie leaned in closer and nodded her head. "Yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Alice continued, "that day Bella and I, well Bella and I we uh, um well we kinda found out that we areinlovewitheachother!" Alice breathed out quickly and then covered her face with her hands and squeaked, "are you mad at me?"

Then there was silence. Alice could feel strong arms wrap around her shoulders and feel Rosalie cold breath on her cheek. In a gentle but firm voice Rosalie consoled her sister. "It's okay Alice. But you should have told us. That would explain a lot. You and Bella being in love. I was wondering why you two were always acting so strange. Now I know." Leaning back the blonde cocked a brow and waggled her finger in Alice's face like a mother disciplining a child. "Have you told Edward about all this? Because you know she is married and has a baby by him and I would hope you know what you are doing."

Sucking in a loud gulp of air Alice cowered under Rosalie's stare. "No... But were going to and then Jasper was gone and then we had to leave. I know it's a mess." Alice shrugged her shoulders in defeat. She knew she had done wrong and there was nothing she could do about it but come clean so that the problem could be fixed.

As Rosalie was about to say something to reprimand Alice some more the door flung open and Carlisle, Esme and Emmet appeared through the door. Alice popped up and shouted, "did you find her? Is she safe? Where is Bella?" Carlisle gave Alice a distant look and Esme looked distraught. "What is it?" Rosalie joined Alice and stood beside her.

"We found the location where you had described. But there was no way in." Emmet recounted.

Carlisle added. "There seemed to be a very strong ward around the place that we could penetrate. I think the wolves here are very powerful. As for Bella we did not see or smell her. There wasn't even a faint memory of her. It was as if they wiped out her memory."

"Like she evaporated in thin air." Alice added flatly. Now she understood the whole part about Bella disappearing in her vision. Vampires usually don't disappear. They could sense one another, when a vampire has visited a place or environment they leave bits and pieces of memory and emotion so that way they can be tracked. Usually these pieces of memory and emotions can last in a place for up to a week or even a year depending on how strong the emotion or how epic the event. Alice knew that Bella couldn't have been in that warehouse for more than a week. She surely would have left a lasting imprint on the area and depending on what they were doing to her inside the building her emotions would have been loud and clear. Alice recalled that was how the Cullen's found Bella the first time Rhian had her. Bella's lasting memories and emotions marked the area so clearly that any vampire passing by would have to be senseless to miss it.

"So what are we going to do?" Rosalie chipped in. "We can't just abandon her. Surely if her essence was erased there must be some powerful magic at play and she is in more serious trouble than we first anticipated."

Esme stepped more into the hotel room and closed the door behind her. "I think we are going to have to rethink our original plan. There has got to be a way to get Bella out of Rhian's clutches."

Walking over to the couch Carlisle sat down and patted the seat next to him beckoning Alice to sit. "Alice I know you had another vision. That's why we left you here and Rosalie stayed behind to watch over you. So please tell us what you saw. Maybe it will help us in our quest to save Bella."

Slinking back over to the couch, Alice had a foreboding feeling that by the end of this day the entire Cullen family would know about her and Bella. And when Bella was finally found she would be pissed.

* * *

Dark. It was always dark. Bella lay in a curled ball in the corner of a small prison like room. She had been trapped in this place for too long. Even she lost count of the hours or days. They were set out to destroy her. Bella could feel herself slipping away, she didn't even feel strong, supernatural or powerful anymore. They were slowly taking away her essence she could feel it. She could feel herself dying.

The night she was caught by Rhian was the most terrifying night of her life. She was escorted to this room and locked in. After some time of quite anticipation the latch key turned and Rhian in all her fiery glory emerged into the small space. If Bella hadn't known any better she would have said Rhian was stunning, auburn curls tossed into a messy bun, emerald green eyes flashing with passion, long slender body covered only by a black lace slip. Rhian's breasts were all but present; Bella could make out the outline of her ample chest and hard nipples pressed up against the terrifyingly tight lace. The vampire's mouth watered she wanted to press up against Rhian's body she wanted to touch her in ways she would never have thought. She wanted to lick her nipples and never stop... Bella squeezed her eyes shut and put her head between her knees. She furiously told herself that she would not and could not have these thoughts about this woman. It would mean certain death. Rhian Bella would later find was a death by sex creature.

Bella was once again lifted out of darkness and blazing lights came flashing. Rhian smirked in the entrance way and walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "Miss me?" she taunted. Rhian walked over to the vampire bunched in a ball in the farthest corner of the room. "Come now Bella, look at me, I will give you all you ever dreamed of if you would just look at me." The she wolf laughed a delightful laugh.

Scrunching her eyes shut and covering her head Bella refused to look at the creature before her. For if she did she knew it would mean certain death. From what she could gather Rhian was in possession of great power and she was using it full throttle and Bella didn't want to fall into her grasp.

"Come now my sweet vampire, I just want to play with you for awhile." Came the deceptively sweet voice of the other woman.

"Go away I don't want to play! Just leave me alone. I had done nothing to you, why are you doing this to me Rhian?" Bella's muffled voice came through her knees.

Then something happened, the room suddenly felt charged and it was hard to breath. Bella could feel that her breasts ached and her whole body was sweating. She felt such excruciating need, she needed to be touched she wanted to be sucked, most of all she wanted to be fucked. One moment the vampire was curled in a ball and the next all her clothes were strewn across the floor. Bella vaguely looked at the messy pile of clothes and wondered when she had taken them off.

Then Bella and Rhian were coupled on the floor in a heap of lust and sweat, Rhian was pumping her exquisite fingers into Bella, Bella groaned crying for more. She couldn't get enough of the she wolf's attentions. Bella was suckling on Rhian's nipples like a calf suckling its mother's teats. Bella was lost in Rhian she was under her spell and she couldn't stop. They lasted like this for what seemed like hours. Then Rhian was gone and Bella was left nude cold and devoid of her essence.

The room was dark and Bella lay in a terrified anticipation for the next time Rhian came to pleasure her and steal more of who she was. The vampire cried softly for her family, her dad, Edward and Alice. "Alice I need you...where are you." Was Bella's last thoughts before she blacked out.


End file.
